I Blame the Alcohol
by Wingedgirl18
Summary: Kurt lied. something did happen the night of Rachael's party and now he's paying the price. unfortunately Blaine doesn't remember that night and Kurt is forced to watch him date his supposed best friend MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**So I was wondering what could have happened if something had happened after the Rachael's party and this popped into my head. I hope you like it.**

I remember the night like it was yesterday, which is actually surprising considering how drunk I was. After playing spin the bottle, at Rachael's party, when she pulled Blaine on the stage to sing that stupid duet I started drinking. One quickly turned to two and by the time Finn had gotten Blaine and me home I had no idea what I was doing. The next morning I discovered I had all my memories intact. The kisses, the touches, the way we fit together, I remembered it all, however I soon realized that Blaine didn't.

"That's it Kurt, you have been like this all week I'm taking you to the hospital" my father Burt said. I stood up slowly from the bathroom floor, flushed the toilet and began to brush my teeth. After washing my face and leaving the room, dad passed me my jacket and led me to his car.

Not long after arriving at the hospital a nurse did my vitals and took some blood. While sitting in the waiting room I pulled out my phone and saw texts from Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and most of the New Directions saying to get well soon. Sighing, I put my phone back in my pocket. The one person I wanted to text me was refusing to talk to me.

Blaine and I haven't spoken in nearly three weeks and it's killing me. I have tried to apologize, I know what I said was extremely out of line, but now he won't even look at me. I'm completely isolated by him in Warblers practice and then he spends all his time either doing homework or on the phone with Rachael.

Blaine and I have been best friends since November when I was still at McKinley and was being bullied every day, eventhough I have been in love with him for most of that time, I'd much rather have him in my life as a best friend than tell him and risk scaring him away. Unfortunately thanks to my big, unsupportive, selfish mouth I may have done that already. I know I should have supported him when he told me he thought he might be bi but I was confused since Blaine had always been comfortable with the fact he was gay. Not to mention the fact I was hurt that the guy I had feelings for would choose Rachael over me again.

A doctor called my name and dad and I went into his office. "Now Kurt, we may have found the problem. We just need to do one more test to make sure is that okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he indicated the machine the other side of the office. "Okay I'm going to do an ultrasound so can you please lie on the bed there and pull up your shirt." He asked. Standing I removed my coat and hoodie before lying down.

The doctor squeezed some cold gel onto my stomach and moved a probe thing over it. I couldn't tell what was going on the screen but by the look on my dad's face he knew exactly what he was looking at and he wasn't happy about it. "Dad what is it? What's wrong?" Dr Wu (I was finally able to read his badge) handed me some tissue and I wiped my stomach before pulling down my t-shirt.

"Kurt, have you heard of the carrier gene?" he asked, I nodded confused. "Well the blood tests told us the gene was active in you. They also showed us that you were pregnant. I did the ultrasound to double check and also to gage how far you are." I nodded too shocked to speak. "You appear to be about be around four weeks into you pregnancy and everything looks to be good. Have you any questions?"

"How safe is a male pregnancy?" my dad asked.

"All male pregnancies are classed as high risk, simply because a typical male body isn't designed to carry a baby. A carrier's body is designed to of cause and nothing has gone wrong so far but we do like to keep a closer eye just in case. The activation of this gene is only around two hundred years old so we are still learning about it." Dr Wu explained. Five minutes later we left the office, Dr Wu gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some leaflets on male pregnancies.

Dad and I didn't speak in the car. When we got home I started to go to my room to digest everything the doctor had told me, when dad called me into the living room.

"Kurt I am going to ask you something and I would appreciate it if you were honest with me" he said, his tone telling me he was in no mood to muck around. I nodded "Of course dad" I replied. "The day I found Blaine in your bed you told me nothing had happened. Is that still the case?" I froze. I don't know what I was expecting but I don't think it was this.

"Kurtis" oh no he never calls me that. "No dad. It's not"

"Right, so what really happened then?"

"Rachael span Blaine in a game of spin the bottle and they kissed for ages. That hurt because I've had feelings for Blaine since we met, so when they decided to sing don't you want me to each other I decided to start drinking. When we got back stuff happened. A week later Blaine's telling me he's bi and likes Rachael and we had this huge fight and we haven't spoken since." I rushed out. I know it's weird I just told my dad all that I mean teenagers are meant to hide everything from our parents. The thing is until a year ago dad is all I had since I was eight so if he asks outright I don't lie to him. In fact the morning after the party was the first outright lie I have told my father ever.

"I am really sorry dad" I said

"I know bud" He said and hugged me for minute before pulling away again. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you. I would take your phone but we need to communicate while you're at Dalton so you are to stay in your dorm or the cafeteria when not in lessons for the next two weeks." I agreed and hugged him before heading upstairs. Sitting on my bed I finially looked at the pile of leaflets that were still in my hand.

Pregnant. I was pregnant at seventeen years old. I know abortion is a no go and after what happened with Quinn and Puck last year I don't feel comfortable with adoption either. so there's only one option left. Kurt Hummel is going to be a teenaged single father because I know one things for sure, I can't tell Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am so sorry about the delay. I have had a internet issues with my laptop and I couldn't write on my kindle. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

The following Monday I woke up early and drove back to Dalton, wanting to put off seeing Blaine for as long as possible. I love him; I know I do, so it kills me whenever he just turns away from me like I'm not even there. I don't blame though. I never will.

"Hey Kurt" Jeff greeted me with a huge grin on his face as soon as I pulled my overnight bag through the door. "Hi Jeff" I replied. "Come on you can unpack later breakfast is nearly over" he said as he finished tying his shoes and pulled me out the door. "How are you feeling? Are you any better?" he asked. "Yeah much a weekend away is just what I needed, even if it is just going to see my family, I do miss them when I'm here" I replied.

The end of April came quickly and none had clued onto my pregnancy, not even Jeff. Dad had told the principle who was more than understanding with the situation. Blaine was still ignoring me but I don't let it bother me anymore. My relationship with the other warblers is still the same and I am grateful both Niff and the bromance that is Wevid are still willing to hang out with me. I know Jeff likes me but it's not the same when your roommates.

Last lesson on Friday was biology and for the first time I wasn't feeling tired or nauseous. It was the only class that it's just me and Blaine as the other warblers in our grade have chemistry during our biology class. Ms Greene had just finished the lesson but stopped us before we could pack up our bags."Alright class as you know next lesson we are going to start our new unit. To start us off I am going to put you into pairs and ask you to write a paper on genetic disorders. Chose one particular issue and how and if could link to anything else." Good news I know of one genetic issue as the evidence of it was currently sitting in my abdomen. Bad news this could get out before I'm ready. Thank goodness for the Dalton blazers.

"Alright our first pair is Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel" Well Shit.

I entered my and Jeff's dorm, to find Nick and Jeff both half naked looking at a very familiar bottle of pills. The shock of them finding my pills wiping all thoughts of Blaine from my head.

"Kurt what are these? Why do you need prenatal vitamins?" Nick asked me. I walked over and took the bottle from Nick's hand. "What were you doing with my stuff?"

"Kurt please answer the question " Jeff begged me.

"Fine, since you've found my pills and no other reason. I'm pregnant, ten weeks to be exact"

"What? When? WHO?" they asked, at the same time.

"It doesn't matter. Even though I do like him, he isn't interested. He was my best friend and we were drunk and reckless, besides he has a girlfriend." I replied, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Are you going to keep it?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes. I am its too dangerous for me to have an abortion and I could never give up my child"

Blaine POV

"I can't believe Finn didn't like my song. Being an only child should be something he relates to I mean until November it was just him and Carole for well all his life since his dad when he was a baby. You understand though don't you Blaine I mean it is just you and your parents" Finally Rachael stops speaking and allows me to comment.

"I'm not an only child though Rach" just lonely.

"Yes but it's not like Cooper was ever around when you were growing up so essentially you are an only child" Rachael replied. Well that stung.  
"Cooper was around through all my major childhood milestones and even after he moved he did his best" I said defensively.

More like he raised me. Cooper was twelve when I was born and mum and dad went back to work when I was only a few weeks old. Cooper did everything for me unless he was at school, then it was a nanny, it got to the point that I never did anything unless Cooper was there. He was the only one who could get me to sleep, he showed me how to crawl and walk. Cooper was even my first word.

"Blaine I am so sorry I wasn't thinking I" Rachael tried to apologize.

"It doesn't matter, let's just change the subject. I can't talk for much longer though, I have to go talk to Kurt about an biology project were doing"

"Again. All you ever talk about is Kurt. I am your girlfriend Blaine you should be asking about me." Wow such a hypocrite, it's not like she talks about Finn every chance she gets. "I don't even know how you can keep hanging round with that fairy queen" Okay she has gone too far now.

"That is so not fair Rachael. Kurt can't help the fact he prefers boys to girls. You of all people should understand that as the daughter of two gay men" I hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

Sighing I flopped onto my bed, covering my eyes with my arms. As soon as I got out of science I went to talk to Kurt when my phone rang. Reluctantly I turned away from him and accepted Rachael's call. Now though I wish I hadn't. I missed Kurt like crazy and Rachael was driving me insane, constantly ringing or texting me.

I realized a few weeks ago that I don't love Rachael and I'm actually in love with Kurt. The thing is my parents somehow found out that I'm with Rachael and even though I hate lying for the first time since the Sadie Hawkins disaster they actually treated me like their son and not some stranger. That is why I have been trying to avoid him. If I even look at Kurt I get this need to go up and kiss him, but I can't because of Rachael. If I could only break up with her I would go up to Kurt and no stop those thoughts Blaine. It is inappropriate to think of your friend like that. If Kurt still wants to be my friend.

The next day I went to Kurt's room to start on our project. Jeff let me in and told me Kurt was in the bathroom and just wait before leaving to find Nick. I sat on Kurt's bed and just looked round the room. It was then I heard the reaching and then I saw the bottle of prenatal vitamins on the table right next to me. I lifted the bottle and saw all this information about male pregnancies and the carrier gene. I heard the bathroom door unlock and somehow that told me what was right in front of me. Kurt was pregnant. I suddenly couldn't stay there anymore and left the room. Kurt had a boyfriend and was having a baby and didn't even tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all had a good new year. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter but I hope you like it. **

**FYI the Phoenix syndrome is something I made up an hour ago when I was trying to do Kurt's homework It does not exist **

Kurt POV

I opened the bathroom door to see Blaine leave the room. 'Probably Rachael called again' I sighed to myself and opened my laptop to begin the biology project by myself. I wrote the paper on the carrier gene, or Phoenix syndrome, seen as it is the only genetic disorder I really know about. It is named after Dr Isaac Phoenix who discovered the gene and is caused by an extra gender cell being carried over during conception. So instead of my code being 46XY I am 47XXY. I wrote about how a male carrier's body was different to that of a conventional male body and compared the differences and similarities in a male and a female pregnancy. This paper was the best I had ever written, if I say so myself.

Wes and David entered my room just as I finished writing the paper. Being an RA Wes was entitled to a master key to the dorms in case of emergency.

"Kurt. Jeff asked us to check on you and make sure you eat some lunch" Wes started.

"So here we are" finished David passing me a chicken salad sandwich, a bag of potato chips, a giant cookie and bottle of diet coke.

"Well thanks guys but I'm fine" I replied placing the food on the desk. "Where is Jeff anyway?" I asked.

"Nick took him out. It's their two year anniversary today and they are having a day to themselves." David explained, opening my sandwich and practically shoved it in my mouth. "You have to eat Kurt"

Just then Nick and Jeff entered the dorm. "Hey, I thought you were out all day" I said.

"We are but the movie doesn't start for another two hours and I wanted to change before dinner" Jeff replied, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"So are you ever going to tell Blaine he's going to be a father?" Jeff asked coming back "Excuse me?" I asked as I span on my desk chair turning to face them.

"We know it's him Kurt" explained Nick. "Best friend who you love but has a girlfriend. It was completely obvious who you were talking about."

"Um Guys what are you talking about? David asked.

"Yeah some context would be appreciated over here" added Wes.

"Basically. When Klaine went to the party in Lima back in February they got wasted and did the horizontal tango. Blaine then decided to get with that Rachael girl, who was supposed to be Kurt's best friend. Now Kurtie's pregnant with our lead singer's baby and heartbroken over the hobbit, since he loves him and all and our dear clueless Blaine has no idea."

"Oh holy shit" Wes said, mouth hanging open.

"Thanks Jeff. Glad to know I can count on you to keep a secret." I said "Besides how did you know it was the party?" I asked.

"Maths, my dear Kurtie maths" Jeff replied I looked at him confused. It was Nick who replied.

"You told us yesterday you were ten weeks along and the party was ten weeks ago" 'oh'

Half an hour later Nick and Jeff left to continue their date and Wes, David and I watched a movie. When the boys left I decided that since Blaine and were partners he at least deserved to know what I wrote so I printed the document and put it in a folder before going to Blaine's room.

Blaine POV

I walked outside and began running on the track outside the gym. I couldn't get the thoughts of Kurt being with someone else out of my head. I know I have no right to be jealous of Kurt. He is entitled to be with whoever he likes, but I can't help it. I ran for an hour but it didn't help so I went to the gym and wrapped my hands before going to one of the many punching bags that are in the gym.

An hour later I had calmed down and went back to my room to shower and change before going back to Kurt's room to apologize about bailing on him this morning. I just shut my door when Rachael rang. Two hours of Rachael going on and on about Finn and the New Directions, without once asking about how I was later I realized I was hungry so I decided to go get some lunch before going to see Kurt.

I was about to knock on Kurt and Jeff's door when I noticed the door was ever so slightly ajar and I could hear Kurt, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick talking.

"Um Guys what are you talking about? David asked.

"Yeah some context would be appreciated over here" added Wes.

"Basically, When Klaine went to the party in Lima back in February they got wasted and did the horizontal tango." 'What? I slept with Kurt. Why don't I remember this? Oh yeah the alcohol.' "Blaine then decided to get with that Rachael girl, who was supposed to be Kurt's best friend. Now Kurtie's pregnant with our lead singer's baby and heartbroken over the hobbit, since he loves him and all" 'He loves me, Kurt loves me' I thought and had to stop myself from doing a happy dance "and our dear clueless Blaine has no idea." 'Oh my God the baby is mine. Kurt's baby is mine.'

"Oh holy shit" I heard Wes say 'My sentiments exactly' I thought before heading back to my room.

I lay on my bed for about three hours thinking. I had really screwed it up with Kurt. I had slept with him and gotten him pregnant and I didn't even know. Then I

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I got up and pulled the door open, not expecting to see Kurt standing there.

"Kurt hi, come in" I greeted.

"I'm not staying. I just wanted you to read this before class Monday" he replied handing me a binder. "It's our paper for Ms Greene. I did Phoenix syndrome. I assume that's okay" he said coldly. Okay I have really screwed up. "Yeah Kurt that's fine I replied, taking the folder. Looking between Kurt and the folder made me feel braver somehow and before I could stop myself I asked the one question that had been bugging me since I left Kurt's room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked confused

. "about our baby"


End file.
